The Quest Continues
by korne-pokemon-luv
Summary: The destiny star has crossed the sky once more! Shamans from all over the world head out to find the path leading to the new destination of the second round. Who will win the tourney and become crowned the one and only "Shaman King"?
1. Prolouge

**Ok everyone this is my first story on Shaman King and it's about Yoh and his friends heading off to find the new destination of the second round.**

**A few things are going to be different; this is because I only watched the Polish version so I'm not really sure about what the characters usually say in the English one. Also I'm probably not going to remember all the character's names from the English one so I'm going to be using their Polish names. Most are the same while a few just have different spellings.**

**Manta Oyamada- Morty/Mortimer Oyamada**

**Hao Asakura- Zeke Asakura **

**Ryunosuke Umemiya- Rio **

**Tao Ren- Len/Lenny Tao**

**Horohoro- Horohoro/ Trey Racer**

**Chocolove McDonnell- Joco McDonnell**

**The Patch Tribe- Rada/ Plemie Patch**

**Except for these most other once are right but if there are more I will be sure to mention them before the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

"The Destiny Star has intersected the heavens yet again; with it bringing chaos, peace and harmony into this world. The future of the earth depends on who will become the Shaman king. The road ahead will be threatening with numerous hurdles in the way. The shamans will require finding the new destination of the second round within the next three months otherwise they will be disqualified."

The demanding, ghostly voice croaked through the dense atmosphere.

Everything in the stony, murky room was covered by darkness; the only source of light was a small TV standing by one of the walls. Countless figures large plus miniature could be seen, flocking around the petite screen.

"Goldva, what about the teams that were beaten by Zeke?" Asked one of the figures,

"They will return, once more as there's no way any of them could have beat him," The old woman sitting closest to the TV whispered back.

Suddenly photos started popping up on the screen of many diverse shamans: A boy with blue spiky hair, five strange girls all wearing the same outfits, a boy with dark brown hair and orange headphones, a boy in the form of a jaguar, five different girls standing in a group laughing at the camera. There was also various other shamans who darted on the monitor some never seen before, and some well-known for defeating Zeke the shaman who was destined to die 5000 years ago, who wanted to wipe all humans off the surface of the planet!

* * *

**Sorry I know I updated really late and the prolouge is really short but I really couldn't find any time to write I think I'll stick with updateing every two months. Sorry once again.**


	2. Reunited

**Chapter one is finally here! This isn't the best chapter but I guess it's not that bad either so I hope you enjoy, and R&R! ;)**

**Tamamura Tamao- Tamara**

**Lee Bailong- Lee Pailong**

* * *

In a large old house/mansion surrounded by man ghosts, was a faintly lit room. The curtains let some rays of the morning sun through which lightened the pale face of a young 13 year old boy, with dark chocolate, spiky hair. As the sun's rays slowly creped across the boy's face and shone onto his slightly shut eyes he blinked faintly. The boy known by the name of Yoh Asakura lifted his right arm from under the duvet and reached up as he yawned exhaustedly.

"Good morning, Yoh did you get enough sleep?" A Samurai which appeared from thin air asked, looking at his friend.

"Oh, hey Amidamaru, yes I did enjoy my sleep, actually I was just wondering why Anna didn't wake me up,"

The ghost nodded, "I was wondering the same thing, and I even searched the entire house and couldn't seem to find her anywhere,"

"That's strange," Yoh agreed, pulling on his white shirt, and slipping his feet into his sandals.

**(Knock, knock)**

"Did you hear that Yoh?"

"Sure did, it must be Morty," Yoh answered as he placed his orange headphones on his head and walked over to open the curtains up.

Yoh squinted his eyes as the bright, golden sun hit him in the eyes, blinding him for a second.

"Are you ok?" Amidamaru asked concerned a little.

"Yeah I'm fine come on let's go," He said as he walked across the room and strolled down the stairs until he made it to the big front door of the house.

Yoh pulled the door, and was surprised by who was standing at the door.

"Good morning Yoh," Whispered a soothing, shy voice of a girl with shoulder length pink hair.

The girl was blushing slightly. Two ghosts were floating beside her a fox like ghost and a chubby beaver.

"Oh hi there, Tamara" Yoh smiled at the girl and she quickly dropped her sight.

Yoh noticed she had two grocery bags in her hands.

"Do you need help with those?" He asked.

Tamara shook her head so Yoh pushed the door back and let her in, her two ghosts followed.

"Yoh!" Yoh looked outside and saw Morty running towards them down the path.

"Oh, hi Morty," Yoh greeted his friend kindly.

"How are you Amidamaru?" Morty asked looking at the samurai, as he walked through the door.

Yoh shut the massive door and smiled as he saw Morty enjoying his conversation with Amidamaru.

"Huh, where's Anna?" Morty asked as he stepped into the room with the small TV where you can normally find Anna.

Tamara who was in the kitchen unpacking walked to join Morty and the two looked at Yoh, who shrugged his shoulders. Tamara and Morty then looked at each other surprised.

"You know I think we should enjoy ourselves and have some fun until Anna comes back," Yoh laughed slightly.

"Don't even try it," Came the firm voice as the front door shut behind the girl with blonde shoulder length hair, black dress and a rosary necklace around her neck.

Yoh immediately straightened up and sweat dropped. Amidamaru copied Yoh with a serious but scared face.

"Yoh, that wasn't a nice thing to say now run to the shop and get some Turkey, no stopping on the way," Anna ordered

Yoh and Amidamaru sprinted of as fast as they could. Morty was about to follow them when he was pulled back by Anna.

"Where're you off to Shorty? Where's my lunch?" Anna asked dragging him back to the kitchen with Tamara.

* * *

**(At the shop)**

"Hey, Yoh isn't that Trey?" Amidamaru asked looking over at a boy with icy blue hair, with a tiny, female ghost next to him, standing by one of the shelves with snowboards.

"Yeah your right. Trey!"

The boy turned around, as soon as he saw Yoh he run up to him. "Yoh, I haven't seen you for ages!"

Yoh laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Trey!"

Yoh lowered his arm as he heard a familiar voice, calling for his friend.

"Over here!" Trey called, and Yoh instantly recognised the long icy blue hair of Trey's sister.

The girl noticed Trey and run towards the two boys, "Trey did you find that new snowboard yet?" She asked.

"Pirika, I already told you I don't need a new snowboard,"

Pirika was about to say something else but then noticed Yoh, "Oh hi Yoh," She said before pulling her brother away.

Yoh and Amidamaru laughed as they walked off to find what they were looking for.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Anna, Yoh, Morty, Tamara, Trey and Pirika who decided to join, all sat at the table in the dining room and looked at the delicious meal in front of them.

"I have to admit, Shorty you really tried this time" Anna complimented as she tried some rice with sauce and turkey.

Morty sweat dropped.

"So is everyone enjoying their lunch?" Asked a voice which came from Rio, who just walked into the dining room drying his hands with a dry, blue, checked cloth.

Anna looked at Morty who turned red with embarrassment.

"Morty! 300 push ups after lunch," Anna said quickly, and Morty nodded.

Rio placed the cloth on a radiator and sat next to Yoh in the empty seat by the table filling his plate.

* * *

**(After Lunch)**

When everyone finished Anna ordered Rio and Morty to clean up, while Yoh practised walking with a jug on his head and each time he made it around the whole yard she made it harder by throwing things at him, putting more things on his head or putting weights on his arms and legs.

Pirika on the other hand was commanding Trey to run around the yard while she lay sunbathing, and each time he tried to complain she made it harder for him.

"Anna, hi" Came the sound of a kind young woman.

Anna turned around, and just then Yoh fell to the ground sighing heavily.

"Oh, high Jun" Anna greeted.

Jun, her guardian ghost Pailong and younger brother Len who was one of Yoh's first friends, walked through the gate smiling, she looked really happy since Yoh, Len and their friends defeated her uncle, she finally felt free.

Len looked at Yoh who was now sleeping in a really awkward position on the lush grass.

Anna forgetting about the training walked over to Jun and led her into the house with Pirika. Trey noticing his younger sister's disappearance allowed himself to drop, waking up Yoh.

"Oh hi Len" Yoh welcomed his friend and long forgotten enemy.

Len waved slightly as he sweat dropped at the same time. He really had no idea how come Yoh was so good but so lazy and carefree at the same time.

"First one to the hot-pool is a boiled egg! Ha get it!" Laughed a cheetah as it raced through the gates, and past the boys.

Finally realising that they were tricked they got up and sprinted around the yard to get to the pool the back way.

By the time they got there they were surprised to see Rio, Lyserg and Joko enjoying a hot soak.

"What took you so long?" Joko asked smirking slightly.

Yoh's, Len's and Trey's mouths dropped open as they stood staring, confused.

They all quickly jumped in grabbing towels and leaving their clothes behind, splashing the other three boys heaps.

They all started laughing as they reunited and chatted about their latest gossip…

* * *

**Hope You all enjoyed chapter one, so stay tune and R&R :)**


	3. Anna's staying?

"So Yoh, when are we leaving?" Morty asked as he sat down, after doing almost three-hundred push ups.

"I don't know yet, it'll take a while to actually find out, which way we're heading," Sighed the dark haired boy.

They were both sitting on the lawn at the back of the large house, while everyone else helped tidy the house. It was a warm day in late spring, the golden sun's rays heated up everything in their way, and even the grass and plant looked parched.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Morty asked his friend wiping the sweat off of his forehead, with the back of his hand.

"Yeah but Anna's not here, so I might just as well relax," The boy said grinning wildly before taking a sip of water from his bottle.

"Did you just mention something about relaxing?" An annoyed voice of a young girl asked.

"Anna, I, um thought you was helping clean up," Yoh exclaimed as he quickly placed a jug on his head, hoping she never noticed.

"Me? Cleaning, no way that's Rio's job not mine, but for insulting me you're going to do four laps around the house," She said calmly.

"But…" Yoh was cut off by the girl as he was about to add something.

"No buts now get to work," She exclaimed slowly losing her temper.

"Yes, of course," He said as she jumped up from his seat and raced of.

"Oh and Shorty, When you finish those, go to the shop and by some food for when you lot finally leave," The blonde added before walking off back to the house.

"Anna aren't you coming too?" Morty called after her, but, she wasn't listening.

The boy sighed and got up to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Yoh are you coming?" Morty asked his friend who at that moment was just finishing of his first circle.

"No sorry, Morty I have to finish this off, before Anna comes back.

"Alright, good luck," The boy with the blonde hair just about shoulder length called as he walked through the front gate.

* * *

After the boys as well as Tamara finished cleaning the house they slouched down on the table and grabbed some random magazines, to relax with.

It was around one in the afternoon and after some rough time for Trey and Yoh the both finally earned themselves a good half an hour rest. Morty returned from the shop with lots of food that Rio packed away.

"Oh, Yoh where's Anna?" Morty asked as he suddenly remembered something.

"Anna? I don't know she said she was going for a walk," Yoh answered removing his headphones of off his ears for a second.

"Why is there anything you wanted from her?"

"Oh no, it's nothing, don't worry."

Yoh just shrugged putting the headphones back on his head.

* * *

"Faster, faster, come on!" Pirika was shouting to the boys who were racing each other around the house.

Anna still hadn't returned so Pirika decided to take over their training.

"Go faster Trey, hurry up Yoh, and keep it up Rio!" She yelled

Morty sweat-dropped as he stared at the shamans before him, he was sitting on the bench beside Tamara and her two ghosts.

"Yes, I did it!" Rio yelled he was the first to cross the finish line.

"Yoh, you better beat him or I'll make your training harder!" The voice of Anna yelled through the front gates.

Yoh realising she was watching sprinted as fast as he could to the finish line, ending up in second, closely followed by Trey in third.

"Second huh, well you have lots of improving to do, if that's all you have, but I'll leave that job to Pirika." Anna sighed as she walked through the door of the house not even looking at anyone.

All of them, people and shamans then looked at the door that shut after her.

"Isn't Anna coming?" Whispered Trey,

"I don't think so," Rio answered.

"Finally going to be able to relax," Yoh said as he stretched.

* * *

Anna watched through the window at the boy's reactions, and then she heard a knock on the bedroom's door.

She turned around and was surprised to see Morty and Tamara standing at the door, "What is it?" She asked.

"Well, um, aren't you coming too?" Morty asked.

"No I have something else to do," She answered as she, turned the small screen TV on and sat down.

Morty and Tamara just shrugged and walked out, "Oh, and bring me some rice," they heard Anna call across the room, and they both sweat-dropped.

* * *

**I'm sorry to all of you for the long delay but I completely forgot to update, since I was so caught up with writing my Pokémon stories. Anyway this story will now be 'On Hold' for a while, so I may not update for quite a long time, sorry. **


	4. Pirika's Training

**Sorry for not updating for long but I was really busy with my other stories but now the chapter's up so I hope you enjoy it and please R&R. Also I forgot to mention that Tamara in the dub is Tamao in the Japanese and sub and Corey is Kororo.**

* * *

The awakening day felt warm on the face of the young brown haired boy who lay on the luscious emerald grass in the middle of the yard. The golden sun rose from its peaceful slumber as its rays spread across the world gently reaching into the homes of all living creatures on the planet.

The boy that lay on the ground however didn't even budge as the warmth hit his face. His clothing was slightly torn in a few places and his face was still wet from sweat after the previous day's work out. His orange headphones lay a couple of centimetres away from him.

"Hey Yoh, are you alright?" Chocolate eyes flickered open at the sound of the curious voice.

"Morty, oh yeah I'm fine," Yoh forced himself up into a sitting position beside his small friend.

"That's good, I was worried what happened?"

"One of Pirika's special trainings" The shaman answered as he reached out for his headphones and placed them on his head, before forcing himself up.

Morty sweat-dropped at the sound of more training, that his best friend had to endure.

"Anyway I'm going to wash and get changed" With that said the brown haired walked away towards the house, stumbling from time to time.

Morty stared at Yoh for a while longer before he realised something and searched around the yard, "Where's Amidamaru?" He questioned quietly but he was interrupted when he heard the upcoming voices of the two blue haired siblings.

"Put your knees higher, and now one-two-one-two" The commanding voice of the female rung through the air and the exhausted cry of her brother filled the atmosphere soon after.

Morty stared at the entrance for a bit until he could see the two figures approaching. Trey had his arms chained up behind his back with his snowboard balancing on his head, the boy kept thrusting his legs up high into the air and Morty couldn't help but laugh quietly at the awkward scene. However he soon noticed that Corey his tiny guardian ghost wasn't with the pair.

"Oh hi Morty have you seen Yoh?" Pirika asked as they walked into the yard and while she stopped in front of the short boy Trey stood in place, still thrusting his legs up, his upper body swinging all around in order to keep the board balanced.

"Actually he went to get dressed" Morty answered, Pirika thanked him before she walked she pushed her brother forward and towards the house.

Morty was about to follow when he heard Tamara telling her spirits to stop arguing. The young lad turned around and saw the trio walking through the entrance, the pink haired holding shopping bags most likely with food for their journey.

"Huh… Hello Morty" The girl said as she noticed the 'dirty blonde' haired.

Morty greeted the lass and her two ghosts before he jogged over to help her carry the bags.

"Tamara do you know where Amidamaru is?"

Tamara looked surprised but nodded before replying "Anna said that the boys rely on their ghosts too much so she tied them up and took them with her,"

"Where did she go?" Morty questioned.

Tamara shook her head her pink hair flying around with the wind which suddenly picked up from the gentle breeze which was present only a few moments ago, "I don't know" The girl admitted.

Morty gave a quick nod and the humans along with the two ghosts walked into the large house where they could hear Pirika's barking coming from upstairs ordering the two shamans around.

The pair exchanged glances and grinned before walking into the kitchen where they began to unpack the bags, and much to Morty's surprise even the two childish ghosts laid their bags down and helped to unpack.

"Now get to the yard and I want fifty laps followed by one hundred push ups, now go!" The sound of footsteps running down the stairs could be heard as Yoh who now had clean fresh clothing on and Trey run past the kitchen and out of the front door, with Pirika casually walking after them.

The bluenette however walked into the kitchen before grabbing an apple off of the counter and exiting again, "You four hurry and make breakfast" She said quickly before leaving.

"At least Anna's not here," Morty whispered under his breath before getting to work.

* * *

Breakfast without Rio to help took longer than expected but finally it was finished. Morty helped Tamara lay the food out on the dining table before calling the hard working shamans and their trainee in. Yoh and Trey immediately stopped what they were doing and raced to the table where they had boiled egg and warm bread with butter awaiting them.

"Let's dig in!" The duo exclaimed without much thought as they bit into their food, crumbs flying all around.

Morty couldn't help but wonder when the last time Yoh was passionate about eating and when he last acted so carefree especially after all he went through in the previous tournament.


End file.
